


Trophies

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [14]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara shows Kurtis her trophy collection and then asks to see his.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Kurtis Trent
Series: Tombvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Trophies

“And that would be just about all of them,” Lara turned around to face Kurtis, one of her arms resting on a glass case where the Iris was making swift, swooping movements with its concentric hemispheres.

“Of course, there are a few I have left in someone else’s hands,” and by the look on her face, she was mourning their absence, “and many I have discovered over time that I couldn’t bring back here because they were too unwieldy...”

Kurtis glanced at the freaking T-Rex head above the fireplace and briefly wondered what Lara considered “unwieldy”, while she continued:

“Or because there was no time or opportunity to take them,” now Lara looked positively mournful, “such as everything coming down around me.” Then, with a wry smile: “Or because I had to use them as a key or as a part in some other mechanical construction.”

Lara thought about her words for a second. “Ah, or they were broken in such a thorough way there was nothing to brings back.”

Kurtis could imagine that, with Lara’s destructive approach to… well, anything.

“That’s still quite a collection,” Kurtis shrugged, hands in his pockets as he leaned forward to look at the spinning Dagger of Xian. “I mean I knew you had… tons of this stuff,” hard not to, with her reputation, “but I didn’t expect it to be so...” he pulled his hands out, gesturing vaguely to the dagger that could turn a person into a dragon, then to the five turquoise artefacts in another glass case – a specially reinforced glass case, because as Lara had informed him, these artefacts emitted strong radiation and without precautions would have over time mutated everyone in the house into faceless monsters – then to the Iris that could bend space and time _…_ “well, capable of destroying the whole world, probably.”

“If someone were to use them, maybe,” Lara smirked, as if daring anyone to try to take them from her. Her cockiness wasn’t misplaced though, even by counting only what Kurtis had personally seen her do. “But me, I just prefer to look at them. Aren’t they fascinating?” Lara walked to another stand, picked up the Philosophers’ Stone and raised it up to her eyes. The soft smile playing on her lips was something not many had the privilege to see, Kurtis was sure.

“Yeah, fascinating,” Kurtis agreed, his gaze tracing the curve of her mouth, the sparkle in her eyes, the way a few strands of her hair fell down her forehead, tickling the tip of her nose…

Lara looked towards him, still with that smile, but it turned a little wider  and more mischievous as she watched him, her eyelids lowering slightly. “Now if I remember,”  she said, the hand with the artefact dropping just like her voice, “you had a few trophies of your own, didn’t you?”

“Huh?” Kurtis blinked, his brain suddenly not working as quickly as usual.

Lara set the stone back on its pedestal and started making her way towards Kurtis, slowly, keeping  their eye contact.

“You said the scar on your abdomen is a new addition to your war trophies…” Lara cocked her head, “…and that you had many more…” she raised one eyebrow “…but I haven’t seen any apart from that one,” she stopped in front of Kurtis and traced her finger under his left eye. “So where is the rest?”

“Uh, well, they’re all over…” Kurtis started explaining, thoroughly distracted by every freckle on her face… Oh. “I can give you a tour.”

“Please do,” Lara purred.


End file.
